


Fire

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, OOC, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: Sei l'unica umana a poterci parlare, e col tempo hai finito col dimenticare il perché. Forse, perché la prima volta che vi siete visti, gli hai offerto una tazza di tè nero. Forse perché gli hai salvato la vita, mandando via quei soldati che lo cercavano, nonostante fosse una creatura creata dall'Alchimia. Forse, perché ti è piaciuto sin dall'inizio.Tratto dal testo:"―Torna da me.― esclami, socchiudendo gli occhi. ―Mantieni quella promessa.―Lui sorride. Per la prima volta da quando lo conosci, vedi un sorriso sincero, un sorriso vero. Ti viene da pensare che forse sia anche il primo. ―Lo farò, (Y/N). Te lo prometto.― esclama, prima di scomparire nell'ombra."
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fire

Guardi fuori dalla finestra con aria assente. La pioggia cade sul vetro con violenza, e le piccole goccioline scivolano fino al davanzale. Sono quasi due ore che 'acqua precipita dal cielo con tanta insistenza, e la strada principale della città è deserta. Ti domandi come il tuo amico possa riuscire ad arrivare a casa tua senza infradiciarsi: il tragitto dalla stazione a casa tua è lungo, e i taxi non circolano a quest'ora della notte.  
Ti è appena venuta voglia di una buona tazza di tè nero, quando il campanello di casa tua trilla e ti costringe a staccarti dalla coperta che ti tiene al caldo. Con un sospiro, ti alzi e raggiungi il portone, spalancandolo. Quello che hai davanti è il tuo ospite, che ti guarda con un un sorriso appena accennato che assomiglia più ad un ghigno e il volto leggermente piegato di lato. Noti con piacere che è riuscito a non bagnarsi con la pioggia, mentre ti sposti per farlo entrare.  
Lui si toglie cortesemente le scarpe, e posa un piede coperto da uno dei suoi strani calzini, a cui oramai ti sei abituata, sul pavimento di legno di casa tua, mentre chiudi la porta. Non sta indossando il solito top nero o la solita strana gonnella, come fa sempre quando vi incontrate, il ché ti sorprende Porta un paio di pantaloni lunghi e una camicia bianca, anche se sotto la camicia intravedi comunque il top, e ti viene quasi da ridere. Si è legato i capelli in una coda di cavallo, distruggendo completamente l'acconciatura tanto buffa che tu, la prima volta che l'hai visto, hai definito "a palma". Qualche ciocca sfugge dalla presa dell'elastico e gli incornicia il volto, tenuta alta dalla fascia nera che indossa sempre. Quell'abbigliamento lo fa sembrare quasi un uomo adulto, e non il sedicenne con cui hai sempre a che fare, oppure un noto ricercato dello stato.  
―Arrivi giusto in tempo.― esclami, mentre ti dirigi verso la cucina. Lui si lascia cadere sul divano e ti osserva, continuando a tenere quell'espressione che sembra quasi un vero sorriso, stranissimo per lui, il tipo da ghigni e risate sarcastiche. ―Stavo giusto per fare del tè. So che non hai bisogno di mangiare, però ti andrebbe di prenderne una tazza?Lui sembra rifletterci un attimo su, mentre si rigira tra le mani la rosa finta che ti ha regalato per il tuo compleanno. Quando l'hai vista per la prima volta, sei rimasta a guardarlo e hai domandato il perché.  
Lui, saggiamente, ti ha risposto: "In questa maniera, anche quando sarai vecchia, ti ricorderai di me. Io non invecchio, come questa rosa. Siamo simili. Non siamo mortali. Due esseri quasi spaventosi, per la maggior parte di voi umani. Quella rosa è come se rappresentasse la mia esistenza." Lo vedi riporre il fiore finto nel vaso di terracotta posato sul tavolino di vetro di fronte al divano, mentre si volta verso di te. ―Mi farebbe piacere.― risponde.  
Hai appena messo il tè in infusione, quando porti le tazze in salotto e gliene porgi una. ―Come hai fatto ad evitare la pioggia e le guardie?― lui ghigna sardonico, come se gli avessi appena chiesto come come fregare una caramella ad un bambino.  
―Per le guardie è stato abbastanza semplice. Avevo la pioggia e il favore della notte dalla mia parte. Per evitare l'acqua ho semplicemente preso un ombrello. Non è così forte da essere ingestibile.― risponde tranquillamente, mentre mescola con il dito il tè. Ti viene da ridere ogni volta che lo fa: è talmente irreale da essere esilarante.  
―Perché ridi?― domanda lui dopo qualche secondo, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla coda dietro l'orecchio. Scuoti la testa e abbassi lo sguardo, arrossendo, e ti domandi come mai tu non abbia ancora deciso di rivelargli la verità. Forse perché hai paura della sua reazione, forse perché temi che una volta a conoscenza di quello che provi, non vorrà più rivederti. Anzi, non hai paura. Sei terrorizzata.  
Lasci che un lungo sospiro cancelli il vostro silenzio. Eppure, muori dalla voglia di dirgli tutto quanto. Perché la paura ti blocca? Ti senti una stupida. Faresti molto prima a sputargli la verità in faccia. Almeno sareste in due a portare questo fardello così pesante. Poi, ti piacerebbe sapere quale sarebbe la sua reazione ad una tua potenziale dichiarazione. Ti riderebbe in faccia? Ti pianterebbe in asso? Oppure, nella remota possibilità che i tuoi sentimenti siano ricambiati, si dichiarerebbe anche lui?  
Porti la tazza alle labbra e tiri un lungo sorso, nell'esatto momento in cui il campanello della porta suona. Posi la tazza sul tavolino e ti alzi, sorridendo al tuo ospite. ―Scusami, ci metto un attimo, chiunque sia.― eppure, la tua affermazione non può trovare un ripiano solido.  
Sulla soglia della porta si innalza il Colonnello Mustang, e dietro di una serie di Alchimisti di Stato, i cui orologi brillano sotto la luce delle lampade del condominio. Tra di loro noti il più giovane, Edward Elric, una grossa armatura, suo fratello minore, Alphonse Elric, e Armstrong. Ancora più addietro, una quarantina di soldati semplici è equipaggiata come se dovesse abbattere un bersaglio molto pericoloso.  
Senti il cuore fermarsi, e hai paura che potrebbe cedere da un momento all'altro. Sforzi un sorriso e accosti la porta sino a rimanere solamente tu come ostacolo per la sua chiusura. ―Buongiorno, colonnello Mustang. Cosa posso fare per voi?―  
―Si sposti, signorina (Y/N) (Y/S).― esclama Mustang con tono autoritario. ―Siamo a conoscenza del fatto che un Homunculus di nome Envy si sia recato qui, questa sera. Ci lasci entrare, e non verrà arrestata per probabile collaborazione.―  
Deglutisci, e un brivido ti percorre la schiena. Cosa dovresti fare? Mentire? Lasciarlo entrare? Chiudere la porta e sbarrarla? Ti sembra un'idea pressoché ragionevole, però sei sicura che se lo facessi, Mustang carbonizzerebbe l'intero appartamento. Magari riusciresti a scappare in tempo, se aiutata da Envy. Però, temi che ci siano delle truppe anche sotto il condominio, preda della pioggia.  
Ti volti e lanci un'occhiata al divano. Envy è comodamente seduto lì a sorseggiare il suo tè, e ti osserva con tranquillità. Torni a guardare il colonnello, e sai che quello che stai per fare ti giocherà il futuro, ma di certo non puoi farli entrare in casa tua e uccidere Envy. ―Mi scusi, so che me ne pentirò.― chiudi con un colpo secco la porta e corri verso il ragazzo dai capelli verdi. Lo afferri per un polso e lo costringi ad alzarsi, mentre senti il colonnello Mustang gridare ordini ai soldati oltre la porta.  
―Dobbiamo andare via!― esclami, ed Envy ti capisce al volo. Lo ringrazi mentalmente per non essere uno stupido.  
―Usciamo dal retro.― lo segui in cucina, mentre ti trascina tenendoti saldamente per mano. Per un attimo, ti sembra di esser stata accolta, e che sia stato lui a servirti il tè, ma è solo una tua mera convinzione. Sorpassate il tavolo coperto dalla tovaglia rossa che ti ha regalato tua madre per natale, e raggiungete la finestra: è una fortuna che dia sul retro, e che tu sia solamente al secondo piano.  
L'esplosione che investe il salotto e che ti fai raggomitolare su te stessa, invece, ti fa sentire orribile: davvero pensi che i tuoi sentimenti valgano qualcosa, come scusante? Stai cercando di salvare la vita ad un ricercato dello stato, quindi stai compromettendo l'esercito. Se non verrai giustiziata, l'arresto che ti beccherai varrà fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, se non anche da morta.  
Noti, quando il fumo attorno a te è ancora soffocante, e le fiamme infuriano nel salotto, che la finestra è aperta, e Envy ti sta aspettando, osservandoti con fare quasi preoccupato. ―Andiamo, (Y/N)! Oppure non faremo in tempo.― esclama, e ti rendi conto che non l'hai mai visto preoccuparsi così tanto per te. un po' barcollante, ti alzi e lo raggiungi, poi guardi di sotto. Non ti è mai sembrato di essere tanto distante dal suolo, ma quando ti affacci alla finestra, quel salto sembra impossibile. Scuoti la testa: non ce la puoi fare. Morirai lì? Ti arresteranno?  
―Non ce la faccio!― esclami, mentre Envy è già appollaiato sul davanzale.  
―Ti prendo io. Salta al mio segnale.― risponde, e non ti da il tempo di parlare, che vola di sotto. Ti affacci, sicura che si sia schiantato al suolo, invece è già in piedi, e ti esorta a saltare. Tossisci, e ti volti verso il salotto, deglutendo. Mustang sta entrando, lo vedi chiaramente, e con lui gli Alchimisti di Stato.  
―Non fateli scappare! Uccidete l'homunculus, e catturate la ragazzina! Se oppone resistenza, uccidetela!― sta urlando Mustang. Torni a guardare giù. Envy si sta chiaramente spazientendo, ma tu hai troppa paura. Non ce la fai. E' la tua fine, ne sei quasi certa. Lì, appollaiata sul davanzale, verrai uccisa dai militari, e il tuo cadavere cadrà di sotto. Forse, nella caduta, l'ultima cosa che vedrai sarà la persona per cui sei morta, e non avrai rimpianti vedendolo vivo.

La persona per cui sei morta. L'homunculus che viene ogni tanto a casa tua per un tè, nonostante non abbia bisogno di mangiare. L'essere quasi immortale che ti avrebbe dovuto vedere invecchiare e morire. L'ingannatore che può cambiare forma. Ti domandi se quello sia il suo vero aspetto, anche se ne dubiti. Forse, se l'è addirittura scordato, visto quante volte si trasforma. Lo osservi negli occhi, e per la prima volta li vedi impauriti. Che ci tenga veramente a te? Hai voglia di gridare. Perché sta succedendo tutto così in fretta? Perché non sei riuscita a passare più tempo con lui?  
Forse, però, non è ancora finita. Lo guardi, e senti il cuore battere. Batte forte, come non batterebbe mai quello di un morto. Quindi sei viva. Puoi ancora salvarti. Puoi ancora passare dei momenti assieme a lui. prendi un profondo respiro. Fiducia, devi avere fiducia. Fiducia che quando cadrai ti prenderà in tempo perché tu non ti possa schiantare a terra.  
Chiudi gli occhi, e ti lasci cadere in avanti nel momento in cui i militari entrano in cucina. Senti l'aria che ti fischia nelle orecchie, il cuore che impazzisce. Quanto dura la caduta? E' troppo lunga. Eppure, attorno a te senti qualcosa che ti stringe, qualcosa di familiare e sconosciuto al contempo. Apri gli occhi, e l'unica cosa che vedi sotto di te è il vuoto, ma non è come vedere il suolo dalla finestra: sotto di te c'è un strada, e dopo qualche secondo compare un tetto. Ti guardi attorno, stupita, e ti rendi conto che non sei morta. Sorridi, e sei felice di aver avuto fiducia del tuo amico, che ti sta portando lontano dalla casa in fiamme, passando sui tetti. E' sicuramente più veloce di te, e non sembra far sforzi per portarti, quindi rimani in silenzio e aspetti che decida di metterti giù: non sapresti nemmeno come scendere, sennò.

Ci vogliono ben dieci minuti, prima che Envy si decida a fermarsi. Sei abbastanza sicura che se fosse stato per lui avrebbe preso ben altra direzione, ma non vuoi farglielo notare. In fondo, ti fa piacere che si preoccupi per te. Siete dentro al cortile di un vecchio edificio abbandonato, e ti accorgi solo ora che ha smesso di piovere. Ti siedi su una vecchia panchina arrugginita e guardi Envy, che sembra stia cercando qualcosa.  
―Grazie.― esclami, sorridendo. Lui non risponde, così aggrotti le sopracciglia. ―Che stai cercando?―

Lui, per tutta risposta, tira fuori dall'erba un pezzo di vetro e lo porta ai capelli. Con un gesto secco, trancia in due l'elastico che li legava, e questi ricadono sulle spalle nella solita acconciatura "a palma", come l'hai definita tu. Poi, si sbottona la camicia bianca, restando con il solito top, e si avvicina a te, posandola sulle tue spalle. Non serve molto a riscaldarti, ma la stringi a te. Quando resta in gonnella, ti passa anche i pantaloni, e tu li pieghi. ―Ti terrò queste cose fin quando non tornerai.― esclami, sicura. ―Così le potrai rimettere.―  
Sorridi, e lui si siede vicino a te. ―Senti, (Y/N)...― inizia, guardando il cielo, come pensieroso. ―Aspettami qui. Devo fare una cosa, e tu dovresti essere pressoché al sicuro qui. Torno tra poco.―

Abbassi lo sguardo, mentre il tuo sorriso vacilla. Stringi i pantaloni tra le dita, e le nocche sbiancano. ―D'accordo. Ti aspetto.― non vedi altra scelta, però sei certa che se te lo chiedesse, aspetteresti anche tutta la vita.  
―Torno tra poco.― esclama, e ti sembra che voglia aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma si alza di scatto al suono di uno sparo. ―Me ne occupo io. Tu stai qua.―

Deglutisci. Non vuoi che vada là a lottare. Per quanto sia forte, sarà sempre contro una cinquantina di persone. E se gli succedesse qualcosa? Se riuscissero ad ucciderlo? Poi ucciderebbero anche te? Ti arresterebbero? Non vuoi che uccidano né lui né te. Perché dev'essere così difficile? Non ti sei nemmeno accorta che hai iniziato a tremare. Tieni gli occhi sgranati, e il respiro è irregolare, così come i battiti del tuo cuore. Scuoti con forza la testa. ―Non andare.― è un sussurro, ma lo sentite benissimo entrambi.  
―Che cosa?― il suo tono è stupito. Prendi un profondo respiro, tremante, e alzi il volto verso di lui, mentre gli occhi ti si riempiono di lacrime.  
―Non andare!― ripeti, più forte, con la voce incrinata. ―Non andare a morire!―  
―Non sono un umano, per me non è così facile come credi, morire! Per chi mi hai preso? Per un idiota? E dire che ti ho appena salvato la vita.― borbotta, lanciandoti un'occhiata piccata. Lo afferri per un polso e lo costringi ad avvicinarsi. La sua espressione passa dall'offeso allo stupito, e resta a guardarti. Non t'importa se non vorrà più vederti, hai preso la tua decisione.  
―Lo so benissimo che non è facile per te, morire! Però... però...― stringi i denti, sbottando: ―... però mi hai promesso che anche se io sarei invecchiata, tu saresti stato lì. Quindi... se ti succedesse qualcosa... non terresti fede alla tua promessa.―  
Allenti la presa al polso e tieni lo sguardo basso. ―Che cosa?― domanda lui, afferrandoti il mento. ―(Y/N), tu...?―  
Lo interrompi, non vuoi sentirlo. ―Sta' zitto.―

Porti una mano sulla sua guancia, e chiudi gli occhi, eliminando la distanza tra voi. E' un tocco veloce, un bacio casto, quasi uno sfioramento di labbra, che dura pochi secondi. Ti allontani, e lentamente apri gli occhi. Senti le guance che vanno a fuoco, e noti che lui si è inginocchiato di fronte a te, forse per la sorpresa, e ti guarda con gli occhi sgranati.  
―Cosa... perché...?― sorridi, arrossendo ancora di più.  
―Torna da me.― esclami, socchiudendo gli occhi. ―Mantieni quella promessa.―

Lui sorride. Per la prima volta da quando lo conosci, vedi un sorriso sincero, un sorriso vero. Ti viene da pensare che forse sia anche il primo. ―Lo farò, (Y/N). Te lo prometto.― esclama, prima di scomparire nell'ombra.

Ti accasci su te stessa e stringi al petto la camicia che ti ha lasciato, mentre i pantaloni piegati li tieni sulle ginocchia. Immergi il volto nel tessuto e prendi un gran boccata d'aria. Profuma di lui. Ha un odore particolare che non riesci a identificare, amaro e dolce al contempo. Resti in quella posizione per lunghi minuti, concentrata sui suoni attorno a te. Senti spari, grida, esplosioni. E da un certo punto di vista, sei felice, perché sai che lui sta ancora combattendo.  
Sono passati venti minuti, ma la battaglia non sembra voler cessare. Sembra si sia spostata, e ora i suoi vengono da dietro di te, oltre l'edificio. C'è un'esplosione più forte, e un improvviso calore ti investe. Alzi lo sguardo, mentre la luce delle fiamme che si sono accese in giardino ti illumina. L'edificio va a fuoco, l'erba, anche se bagnata, brucia, e le fiamme si avvicinano sempre di più a te. Il loro crepitio ti impedisce di sentire i suoni della battaglia. Il legno che crolla ti fa sobbalzare, e alzi lo sguardo: possibile che le fiamme siano già arrivate così in alto? Deglutisci. Sai che dovresti andare via, ma il fuoco ti circonda. Ci vorrebbe proprio un miracolo per salvarti. Resti seduta e stringi la camicia al petto con più forza.  
Non la senti nemmeno crollare, quella trave. Quando ti piomba addosso, l'unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare è che non ne uscirai viva. Hai voglia di urlare per il dolore, ma ti manca la forza. Sei completamente bloccata. Osservi con fare stanco il giardino in fiamme, e con fatica porti la camicia al viso. Senti il corpo bruciare, percorso da un dolore indescrivibile, e ti senti sciogliere. Chiudi gli occhi nell'esatto momento in cui vedi Envy cadere in giardino. Corre verso di te e si inginocchia, mentre riapri gli occhi,  
―(Y/N)! (Y/N)!― ti senti chiamare, ma la sua voce è lontana. Un piccolo sorriso si accende sul tuo volto.  
―Non piangere.― esclami, mentre una lacrima ti riga il volto, e temi che sia una frase rivolta più a te che a lui. ―Non farlo.―  
―Non hai mantenuto la promessa.― esclama, con il volto basso. E' coperto dai capelli, ma noti chiaramente gli occhi lucidi, e ti rendi conto che tutto quello che dicono gli altri non è vero. Come può essere un mostro, un essere vivente che piange? Come può non provare emozioni? ―Non ti vedrò invecchiare.―

Senti le fiamme che ti invadono il viso. Gli occhi bruciano, la bocca non si muove più. Vorresti dirgli ancora tante cose, ma non ne hai la forza. Avresti potuto salvarti, se ti avesse tirato fuori? Con un corpo così carbonizzato, ti saresti potuta salvare? Chiudi gli occhi, e l'ultima cosa che vedi è la sua espressione sofferente.  
―Gra... zie...― sussurri, e l'ultima cosa che senti è il profumo della camicia bianca che ancora non ha preso fuoco.  
Poi il buio, per sempre. 


End file.
